


Catch Me

by GuardianSaint00



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSaint00/pseuds/GuardianSaint00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherise Everett is a typical twenty one year old. What seperates her from being sane is that she had fallen hard for the actor, Jeremy Kent Jackson. When she wins a contest to visit the set of Disney XD Lab Rats. Will the actor catch her or will she not have the happy ending she dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherise Everett was a typical twenty one year old. She was a babysitter, mostly babysitting her adopted sister's youngest daughter. She used to go to school for veterinarian until she couldn't do any more. She went to church every Sunday, or at least she try to be there every Sunday. But when it comes to entertainment such as tv shows and actors, is where typical was long gone. She never remembers much but she does know that at one point in time she had stopped watching the Disney XD show, Lab Rats. Why? She had no idea. Maybe it's because a new show interest her or a fandom of sorts. All she knows she had stopped watching the sit-com. To be glued to the screen four years later. She also don't remember how she came across the video of a sex scene on YouTube from a show Called Queer As Folk. To find out that one of the actors on QAF, is none other than Hal Sparks the father on Lab Rats. She had been smitten with him and had to watch everything with him in it. She halfway started with Queer As Folk but stopped because the hate to gays was too much. So she moved on to watch all of the episodes she missed out on of Lab Rats. It was all fine and dandy until the 10th and 14th episodes of season 2. Even though it her a few times to watch those episodes before it went down hill. It wasn't like the other actors she was obsessed with. As her family always put it, at first she thought it was just like the other admiration for the other actors but when she got the unexpected notification that Jeremy Kent Jackson favored one of her tweets. All reasonable thoughts was out the window. 

It was unbelievable step up from waiting for her favourite Marvel hotties to favored or follow her. And she has been a fan way longer than Jeremy. A few days after speaking to a fellow fan about how it would be her year if Jeremy followed her, she got the breathtaking notification that Jeremy Kent Jackson followed her. She was so in shock and excited, she didn't know what to do. Since a week after they have been talking about his life and acting. But it's just not enough. She admits, she has fallen hard. Jeremy is all she thinks about, when she wakes up and before going to sleep. Some would say that she was absolutely crazy but she really didn't care. At least she had her best friend, even though she was sixteen she was smarter than most of the sixteen year olds she went to school with. With permission every weekend she will fly from Bolingbrook Illinois. Speaking of such....

"Shit!"

Sherise had looked at her phone and seen it was 11 o'clock. Breana's flight will land in a half an hour. The young woman quickly jumped off her bed and pulled on her black ACG's before putting on her coat. With the garb of her keys and phone, she hurried out the back door towards the sliver Honda accord. The car wasn't her's but her adopted sister. She had let Sherise drive the car since she was mainly driving her new Jeep cherokee. She had pulled up to the air port at 11:45 to see Breana standing outside with her suitcase. 

"I'm soooo sorry, 'Ana. Got..."

The sixteen year old brunette waved a hand before opening the back door of the car and put her suitcase in the backseat. She and Sherise both entered the car before Breana turned to her friend with a cheesy grin. 

"Let me guess, you were thinking about Jeremy."

Sherise didn't say anything. She put the car in drive before driving off. The silence was the answer Breana wanted. Her friend was thinking about hot actor that plays Douglas Davenport on Lab Rats. She turned her head with a blush, Sherise wasn't the only one. Not only did she thinks that Jeremy Kent Jackson and Hal Sparks were drop dead gorgeous but she too had a huge crush on a actor. Daniel List. Extremely hot guy who is the younger twin of a young actress, Peyton List who is quite known for her role on the Disney Channel show, Jessie as Emma Ross. But Daniel had guess stared and is now a recurring actor as James Ross. The sound of the engine cutting off caused Breana to snap out of her thoughts. They were in the parking lot of complex where Sherise stay out. Sherise got out and got Breana's suitcase before heading towards the house with Breana following.


	2. Chapter 2

_She moaned breathlessly as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back while moving her hips against his, causing him him to groan. She could feel his hardness sliding between her folds. She gripped his shoulder as they both deepened the kiss. He quickly lifted one of her legs before thrusting his 10' inch dick into her dripping pussy. '_

_Oh God, Jeremy! Fuck me Mr. Jackson!' He grunted while slamming his hips against her, his hazel-blue eyes rolling behind his head._

_"Oh Sherise..."_

"Sherise!"

Sherise snapped her brown eyes open her hand between her legs and standing at the doorway was Breana with a bright crimson blush on her face. Sherise sighed before wipping her hand on her sheets before looking up with questioning eyes.

Breana nodded before explaining why she interrupted. "There's someone at the door."

Sherise nodded her thanks before heading towards the door. On the other side was the post man. She looked at the time on her cable box right there in the living room and seen it was 2:00 pm. She groaned before taking the large yellow envelope the man had. "Thanks Mel."

The post man dipped his head before moving off towards the next house. Sherise shut the door before heading towards her brown leather couch. As she sat down with her legs propped up, Breana sat in the love seat.

"What is it? Did you order another dildo from Amazon?"

Sherise gave the teen a glare before shaking her head. "It's from California." was all she said before opening the envelope.

A white sheet of paper that looked like a letter was typed on was pulled out a second later.

"What does it say?"

The twenty one year old rolled her eyes before reading the letter out loud. 'Dear Miss Everett, This is Chris Peterson, co-creator of Lab Rats. I'm happy to inform you that you have won the contest and that your idea will be used for the next episode. There's two tickets for you and a friend...'

The paper flew out of her hand as her mouth was slightly ajar. She couldn't believe it. She was going to actually meet Jeremy. The sound of Breana calling her went on deaf ears. She couldn't hear anyone else but her inner thoughts.

"Sherise!"

The dark skinned young woman shook her head before looking across at the teen sitting in her love seat. Breana got up and walked over to the couch before picking up the letter. 'Here's a number to me. #888-333-6666. Hope to see you soon. Love the lab rats family and crew.'

Sherise moved her legs just as Breana sat with a heavy sigh. She looked at the floor for the longest time before looking up. "Call your mother. I'll call Chris when you're done." Breana nodded before pulling out her white iPhone out of her light blue denim skinny jeans. Apparently she was already to go, as she had on a white one shoulder top and a pair of white and light blue Nike air Jordan's. The phone rung twice before the voice of her mother came on the other end. "Nothing happened. Why do you think something happened, before I could even say anything?" There was a quick pluse before the teen groaned. Breana looked over at Sherise who was smiling at conversation. "I'm calling because...well you remember that contest I told you about?" Another pluse before the teen nodded, a habit Sherise was even guilty of. "Yes. Sherise won and she wants to take me to California with her." Breana stopped twirling her hair and cast concern eyes on Sherise.

Sherise raised a eyebrow as she tilted her head before mouthing, "What?"

Breana rolled her eyes before handing out her phone and covered the bottom. "She wants to talk to you."

Sherise wanted to shout why. It's not that she don't like Breana's mother, quite the apposite. She just don't think her mind could handle the long list of demands. With a deep breath she held the phone to her right ear. "Hello ." It was Breana's turn to watch the conversation and quick pluses. "I'm not sure but I'll have her call you when we land." Breana noticed the habit that everyone must have as she watched her friend nod to something her mother said. "Alright. Bye-bye." Sherise pressed the end button before handing the phone over. Then she pulled out her white Samsung galaxy and dialed the number on the letter. With a shaky breath she pushed talk before pressing her phone against her right ear. One ring...two rings...three rings... "Oh...yes hi Mr. Peterson. My name is Sherise Everett."

Breana grinned when she seen that Sherise got through.

"Yes. I have a friend coming with me. I guess we'll be there around nine tonight...alright. We'll see you in the morning." Sherise hung up and threw the phone on the couch before heading upstairs.

A few minutes later she came down wearing black leggings, a black shirt with a white agents of shield symbol on the front, and black Jordan's. She grabbed her jacket in her left as her right held her black duffle bag and on her back was a black northface book-bag. "Ready? I called the cab, it'll be here soon."

Breana stood by the door with her pink and grey duffle bag. The sound of a horn caused the girls to head out but not before Sherise grabbed her phone and locked up the house that wasn't really her's. It was her adopted sister and like the car, let her stay there as she had moved to a nice condo. Sherise looked out the cab window as the car drove off. She was a step closer to meeting Jeremy Kent Jackson and to be honest, she was scared to death.


End file.
